Waterfall of Konoha Where Miracles Happen
by Red-Eyed Neko
Summary: When offered a thankyou gift of free trips for as many as they want to the famous 'Waterfall of Konoha', Naruto and his team just had to accept. But when they invite nearly the whole gang, who knows what will happen? Well one thing's for sure: Chaos!
1. Invitations Gone Wrong

**Waterfall of Konoha-Where Miracles Happen **

**By Red-Eyed Neko **

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. But I do claim Naruto and Gaara's twins, who are exactly like them. -Men in black start advancing- OK, OK! I don't own anything!! Jesus Christ! Except... -Comes even closer- Eep!! Nevermind! Don't sue me!**

**Chapter One:Invitations Gone Wrong  
Summary:When offered a thank-you gift of free trips for as many as they want to the famous 'Waterfall of Konoha', Naruto and his team just had to accept. But when they invite nearly the whole gang, who knows what will happen? Well one thing's for sure: Pure Chaos!!**

**A/N:Hi! I started this fic quite a while ago, but I wasn't sure if I should post it...Hopefully you'll like it. I'm still sorta a newbie, so it might not be great and all, but...yeah...Okays, on with the story!**

**BAM!**

"Listen up everyone! To express her gratitude, Ms. Arimi is giving us free admission to a Hot Spring Hotel that her faher owns, the 'Waterfall of Konoha', for finding her cat. Each one of you are allowed to invite anyone you want to, as much as you want to! She has also allowed a one-time exception;you are also allowed to bring pets. Be sure to be grateful and try not to disgrace Konoha.You are now dismissed!" Tsunade thundered.

Team 7 wisely decided not to anger their Hokage by declining, instead nodding before leaving, pondering on who they should invite.

Once outside, Naruto spoke first. "Why don't we split up to invite people and come back here in an hour to discuss it?"

"Hn," the Uchiha prodigy replied.

"What Sasuke said!" Sakura gushed, having a very apparent crush on her teammate.

"Whatevers," Kakashi said loftily.

After they agreed on the idea, they fanned out.

* * *

"I know! I'll invite Hinata-chan! Maybe Kurenai-sama and the rest of the team if they want to," Naruto thought aloud to himsef. 

He headed towards the training ground where they were usually found. A few minutes away, Naruto decided to surprise them. He stealthily sped towards a place where he could see them, but they couldn't see him. He leaned towards the common idea of the usual suprise attack, but before a **BOO!** could even escape his lips, several kunais pinned him to the tree behind him. Obviously, the kunais belonged to Kurenai.

Naruto sweatdropped anime style, and said, "As sharp as ever, eh Kurenai-sama? Now can anyone get me down from here?!"

A sudden evil plot occured to Kurenai. She smirked. Time to play Cupid! She softly pushed Hinata forward, who immediately blushed, already catching on.

"Thanks, Hinata-chan!" Naruto grinned.

Hinata hesitantly came over and gently pulled out the kunais. Hinata's face heated up even more, but as usual, Naruto being Naruto had no clue why she was blushing and what could be going on in Hinata's complex mind.

_Oh my god!!! I'm touching him!! HIM!! I swear I'm never going to wash my hand again!"_

**You go girl!**

_Umm...Where did that come from? I must be imagining things..._

**Heheh...**

_Ok...Now I'm worried...Is Sakura-chan rubbing off on me or is it just me..._

Hinata snapped back to reality as she felt Naruto move under her hands. Disappointment washed over her, as she realized that all the kunais were already plucked off. Naruto just brushed off some imaginary dust on his orange jumpsuit and got to the point of why he came.

"Okay! Well I have to be going soon, so no beating around the bush! Theoldladythatlosthercatinvitedustoafreetriptothehotspringsandwecaninviteanyonewewant," Naruto took a deep breath here and concluded, "I was wondering if you guys wanted to come?"

As soon as she heard the word 'Hot Springs', Hinata got a mental image of Naruto in swimshorts. If it was even possible, Hinata turned an even darker hue of red and ended up fainting.

Kurenai chuckled at the naive little Hinata she knew so well. "That's a definite yes for her. As for me...Well, is the whole Team 7 going to attend?"

"Ummm...Yup! There's going to be Sakura-chan, Sasuke-bastard, and Kakashi-sensei!" explained Naruto, ticking off a finger at each name.

"Okay!" Kurenai said automatically after Naruto mentioned a certain pervert.

Kiba just looked at Akamaru and petted him. "I guess we're coming too, since Akamaru and I don't have anything to do anyways."

"Hn." Shino muttered in a very Sasuke-like manner, making Naruto sweatdrop anime style again.

"Okay...Well since that's decided, I should get going now! Ja ne!" came the cheery reply as Naruto once again sped off.

* * *

_Hn. I might as well bring along a sparring partner to past the time at the hot springs...maybe Neji? Oh wells, guess that will do._

As he was about to spread out to look for him, a blur whizzed by, followed by two others. Sasuke swore that the last blur was definitely a black...and green. **GREEN?!** Sasuke could've recognized that hideous green jumpsuit anywhere! Rock Lee! And where he was, was probably where Neji was.

Sasuke spun around quickly and proceeded to launch himself forward and eventually caught up to them. They had stopped and landed, and Sasuke now identified the other earlier two blobs. Neji and Tenten. Neji was currently busying himself by cowering in a corner, unsucessfully trying to push himself further into the corner, whimpering---

_**WAIT!!!** The great Hyuuga prodigy was cowering?! No, scratch that! Neji **knew** how to be scared?! That's a first..._

On the other hand, Lee was struggling to retain his hold on Tenten.

Tenten seemed in a furious rage...At who though? **NEJI?!** That was totally unheard of! After all, Tenten was crushing on him!

Wincing in sumpathy at Neji's situation, Sauske timidly interrupted. "Uhhh...Guys? What are you fighting about?"

They ignored him and Tenten continued to scream at poor Neji. **"HOW DARE YOU KICK MY CAT! NYO WAS JUST LICKING YOUR STUPID HAND!"**

_Well at least I know why they're fighting now..._

Sasuke shrugged and sat on the tree branch, a safe distance away and enjoyed the show.

**-Half and Hour Later-**

"So now that you guys are done arguing, I was wondering if you guys wanted to come on a trip to the Hot Springs with us..." Sasuke sighed.

**"YES! LET THE BURNING PASSION OF YOUTH GUIDE US!!"** shouted a very excited ninja. (**A/N: I'm sure you all know who that was...:P)**

"Ugh..." mumbled the now bruised and deformed Neji.

"He means to say yes! I'll go too!" said a now happy Tenten, who had finished venting out her anger on Neji.

"Hn. Bye," said Sasuke. He turned around to leave. He suddenly stopped in his tracks. "**DO NOT** mention this to Gai. You know how he is..." commented Sasuke before vanishing.

* * *

_-Sigh-_

"I guess I have no choice but to ask Ino-pig..." Sakura said to no one in particular. She continued to concentrate some of her chakra to the soles of her feet and sped towards the Flower Shop.

**-A Few Minutes Later-**

_Ring!_

Sakura pushed open the door to greet Ino's mother. "Hi Mrs. Yamazaki! Do you know where I can find Ino?"

"Ummm...I'm pretty sure that she's by the carnations..." She replied sweetly.

"Thank you!" Sakura hastily walked towards the carnations section and questioned, "Yo, Ino-pig? You there?"

A blonde head popped up and Ino looked at Sakura with a challengging . "Hey Sakura-crybaby! Are you here to argue over Sasuke-kun? Well **FYI**, he's _MINE!!_"

Never one to decline a challenge, Sakura retorted, "Nu-uh! He's mine you greedy pig!" Sakura then remebered why she was here and sighed. "Never mind! I was here to ask if you wanted to come to the Hot Springs with us but..." Sakura smirked. "I guess you don't want to..."

"**HEY!** I never said that! I'm coming and that's that!" Ino whined.

Sakura grinned. "Tch, I was just joking Ino-pig! Just remember to invite the rest of your team...Except for Asuma. He smokes too much." She scrunched her nose up in disgust here.

"Yeah, yeah! Now get out of here! Bye!" Ino kneeled back down to tend to the flowers as Sakura left.

* * *

_Who to invite...Hmm...Oh wells, I'll just walk around until I see someone I know._

Kakashi walked around in the forest for a while before deciding to rest against a tree trunk. He found a spot that he felt comfortable in and just sat down to think.

"Do I know anyone that would want to go to the Hot Springs?" muttered Kakashi. Too bad he didn't know that saying that out loud would be his downfall.

"I do!"

"Huh?! Who's there?!" Kakashi sprung up in surprise.

"I am! Your arch nemisis! Mwahahaha!!" came the familiar, yet annoying voice.

_Shit!_

Kakashi groaned. That voice could only belong to one person; Gai. Kakashi froze as he pictured Gai...**IN SPEEDOS SWIMSHORTS! AGHHH!!!!!!** The torture!!

"What? Ok? It's decided! I'll go with you!" said the Green Beast of Konoha. He flashed his signature sparkling grin, blinding Kakashi in the process, as he left.

Kakashi looked around to make sure no one was left. Then he took a deep breath and screamed at the top of his lungs. **"WHAT HAVE I DONEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** This echoed throughout the forest and a flock of birds took flight in fright.

"I need to stop him from coming ! Or else-" The very disturbing image found it's way back to his mind.

Kakashi trembled.

_"I need a plan."_

**A/N: Wow, I'm seriously pretty sure that this is the longest chapter I have ever written! Took foreverrrrrrr...Now I'll be going to sleep. Night! P.S. PLease review! If you have any questions, just ask me! Ja ne!**


	2. Disturbing Sights To Behold

**Waterfall of Konoha-Where Miracles Happen **

**By Red-Eyed Neko**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto. But I do claim Naruto and Gaara's twins, who are exactly like them. -Men in black start advancing- OK, OK! I don't own anything!! Jesus Christ! Except... -Comes even closer- Eep!! Nevermind! Don't sue me!**

**Chapter Two:Disturbing Sights To Behold  
Summary:When offered a thank-you gift of free trips for as many as they want to the famous 'Waterfall of Konoha', Naruto and his team just had to accept. But when they invite nearly the whole gang, who knows what will happen? Well one thing's for sure: Pure Chaos!!**

**A/N:Hey again! I'm so glad someone actually enjoyed my fic! -Starts tearing up- Well here's the next chapter!**

All was dark and quiet.

Not a squeak was heard, no mouse was scurrying...Unless you counted a perverted copy-cat ninja, making his way to a certain someone's house in the dead of the night.

Kakashi stopped at a house he knew well and landed on the door steps quietly. He bent down and felt for the mat, lifted it, and felt for a key.

_Hehe...For once I'm glad I've been dragged to Gai's house so often. He always has a spare key under his mat._

The copy-cat ninja grinned happily and carefully inserted the key into the knob. Being the sneaky little bastard he was, he managed to open the door without a single creak, and tip-toed like a ballerina up the stairs and into Gai's room. Luckily he didn't bang in to anything on his way.

He got down slowly and crawled his way through the room and got back up half-way as he neared the desk by Gai's bed.

He slowly...steadily pulled out the drawer section...inch-by-inch...almost there...and

**BANG!**

_SHIT! SHIT SHIT SHIT!!! He pulled it too far out!!_

He got back down and looked up to see if Gai woke up. If he did, Kakashi would have to face certain...consequences...He saw Gai's form move.

_Uh-oh..._

"Mmmm...Mommy, I love you..."

Kakashi had to stifle a laugh.

He got over it quickly and snatched back the fallen drawer and picked up an object that felt like the alarm clock and found a stick-like thing pointing out of it, turned it sideways to screw up the correct alarm time that Gai had set and skillfully pushed the drawer back in.

_We should be able to leave without him now..._

Kakashi smirked under his mask, and got ready to leave. Before he even got up, Kakashi noticed something very disturbing.

**Blink. Blink blink. Blink blink blink.**

His eyes widened to the size of saucers and he got a closer look. Yup, he was right! Gai was hugging... a **_TEDDY BEAR??!_**

It took all of his willpower to not laugh like a maniac; turning a deep shade of purple instead from holding it in. He glanced around and wondered if he should risk waking Gai up. Making up his mind,  
he knew he would give anything in the world to look back at this moment, he took his chance.

**Click.**

_I hope Gai doesn't wake up..._Kakashi thought gleefully.

But Gai only shivered from the cold and possesively squished his Teddy in a tighter grip.

Kakashi sighed with relief and scurried out of the room.

That night, if anyone was still awake, evil cackling could be heard, along with the soft tmp of someone jumping from rooftop to rooftop.

**-The Next Morning-**

**HONK HONK!!!**

"Board the bus!" hollered Tsunade.

The gang scrambled to their feet and loaded onto the bus with their luggage.

Tsunade gave everyone a once-over, and once she was satisfied that everyone was here, she revved the engine and left Konoha in a whirl of dust.

_Hehe...**HHEHEHEHEHEHEHHE!!!!! MY GENIUS PLAN WORKED!!**_

It was lucky that Kakashi kept on his mask 24/7, for under his mask, he was grinning like a maniac.

* * *

**BRINNGGGG! BRINNNNNNNNGGGGG!!**

**THWACK!!**

"Ughhh...Time already?" muttered Gai groggily, with his throbbing hand.

He got up sluggishly and got ready. He hefted up his baggage onto his shoulders and sauntered out.

**-At the meeting place-**

Gai glanced left and right. There was no one there.

_Ah, it must be because I came early...I'll just wait here._

He sat down on a nearby bench.

**-Hours Later-**

_Chirp, chirp._

Gai sighed. Oh god, was he bored of waiting.

"What would you like to eat for dinner, Mizuki?" said a mother and her daughter, passing by.

Gai froze. Realization struck.

"**AGHHH!!!!!!!!!!** They can't have left without me!!" cried Gai, tears streaming down his face, forming a small puddle.

People started staring at him.

Parents started to hush their kids, whispering, "Sshh...Don't look at him. He's a weirdo. When you grow up, promise me you won't be like him."

Gai's ear twitched. He huddled into a corner and mushroom started to grow on him.

_"Kakashi..."_ Gai trembled, _"I swear I'm going to find you! **REVENGE WILL BE MINE!!**"_

* * *

Somewhere along the road, Kakashi sneezed. 

**A/N:Hehe...This chapter is sorta weird, neh? If you guys have any suggestions on the next chapter, please tell me! Cause I highly doubt the next chapter is going to come out soon. I'm sorta stuck on it...Anyways, Ja ne!**


End file.
